L'ours en peluche
by Chromiie
Summary: One-shot pour l'anniversaire de Gaara .


Bonsoir tout le monde , petit one-shot en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du dernier de la fratrie Sabaku . Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient pas , ou la fin serait différente .L'oeuvre originale est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto , je ne fais que les emprunter .

* * *

L'ours en peluche

C'était un bel après-midi de janvier , nous étions le 12 et Sabaku no Karura faisait des courses en compagnie de son plus jeune enfant Gaara . Elle n'avait que lui ,car les deux autres Temari et Kankuro étaient en classe .Comme il était encore petit , il n'avait que 2 ans , le plus jeune de la fratrie n'allait à l'école que les matins . Habituellement l'ancienne kunoichi de Suna confiait son petit garçon à son frère Yashamaru , qui adorait le garder , mais aujourd'hui le ninja médical était en mission en compagnie de la meilleure kunoichi de sa génération Pakura . Karura se souvenait du visage de son frère lorsque la veille au dîner le kazekage lui avait annoncé qu'il partait avec elle .La femme de Rasa savait que son cadet avait un faible pour cette ninja , et rêvait d'avoir une mission en sa compagnie . Pour ne pas montrer la joie que cela lui procurait , il demanda à son beau-frère pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui , et pas un autre , comme Baki , qui était lui aussi un excellent shinobi . Le chef du pays du vent lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin de son meilleur shinobi médecin pour aider la kunoichi car, leur mission de rang S , nécessitait le plus de précaution possible .Il connaissait les compétences de son beau-frère et savait qu'il serait le parfait partenaire en cas de danger . Karura se demanda si son mari était au courant des sentiments de Yashamaru , ou alors si elle était la seule .Elle l'avait remarqué parce qu'elle était sa sœur , et parce qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher . Elle fut bientôt ramené à la réalité par Gaara qui avait attrapé une boîte de biscuit et qui l'avait jeté dans le chariot . Elle prit le paquet et le remis à sa place sous l'œil curieux de son fils .

« -Gaara chéri , je me doute bien que ces biscuits ont l'air délicieux ,et qu'ils sont de toutes les couleurs , mais ils sont pour chats , et nous n'en avons pas , lui expliqua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux .

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide afin de lui montrer qu'il était désolé , et qu 'il ne savait pas que les humains ne mangeaient pas ces sucreries .Karura lui rendit son sourire et continua d'avancer dans les rayons . La jeune maman aimait son fils , et le traitait comme ses deux autres enfants . Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente différent à cause du démon en lui , l'ancienne kunoichi faisait comme si Shukaku n'existait pas , son fils cadet devait grandir normalement , c'est comme cela qu'il apprendrait à contrôler le démon à une queue . Jusqu'à présent Shukaku s'était tenu tranquille , et Karura aimait à penser que c'était parce que Gaara était heureux , et n'avait pas de raison d'être tourmenté par cette chose à l'intérieur de lui . Elle savait aussi que si son petit dernier perdait le contrôle , et que le monstre parvenait à prendre le dessus ,son mari devrait intervenir . Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur , l'homme qu'elle aimait contre leur enfant , il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que le tuer , et la douleur dans sa poitrine redoubla . Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix d'un homme qui parlait à Gaara .

-Bonjour Gaara-kun , alors tu fais des courses avec ta maman , dit Ebisu en passant lui aussi la main dans les cheveux du petit garçon .

-Bonchour Ebichu-chama , oui je fais des courches avec ma maman , répondit-il avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres .

Voir cela remonta le moral de la dite maman , Gaara était sociable ,et il aimait particulièrement l'ancien et sa sœur Chiyo chez qui la famille Sabaku passait parfois du temps . Le langage de l'enfant ne gêna pas le membre du conseil , Ebisu se souvenait de Sasori , son petit neveu au même âge et parlant de la même manière ,enfin quand il parlait , car déjà à l'époque il n'était pas très bavard . Le vieil homme s'était attaché à l'hôte d' Ichibi et se sentait responsable de la situation du jeune enfant , mais était soulagé de constater que pour le moment le démon du pays du vent ne s'était pas manifesté .

-Bonjour Ebisu-sama , comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? , le salua Karura respectueusement .

-Bonjour Karura-san , je vais bien merci .Chiyo voulait du thé et nous n'en avions plus , donc je me retrouve à faire les courses , expliqua-t-il en soupirant .

Il aimait sa sœur aînée Chiyo , mais pourquoi était-ce à lui d'aller lui acheter du thé , elle était encore en bonne santé pour son âge , et passait son temps à faire croire qu'elle était morte , alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas prendre ses petites jambes et faire ses courses toute seule ?

Cette confidence remit de bonne humeur la jeune femme , et un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche . Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le tempérament farceur de la vieille femme , et trouvait adorable la relation que le frère et la sœur entretenait . Lorsqu'elle les regardait , la brunette se voyait avec son propre frère , dans quelques années . Elle espérait , priait même pour qu'ils vivent aussi vieux que ses deux-là . Yashamaru avait beau être un excellent shinobi , il pouvait mourir à tout moment , parfois , elle se sentait à l'écart , son mari , en tant que quatrième Kazekage avait de lourdes responsabilités , et était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sa famille et son pays , et son frère partait souvent en mission de rang S, missions les plus dangereuses . Elle se réprimanda mentalement , elle s'occupait de ses enfants , et les protégerait si c'était nécessaire , mais elle ne devait pas y songer , pour le moment tout le monde allait bien .Elle vit bientôt les yeux de Gaara commencer à se fermer , et lui qui luttait pour qu'ils restent ouverts .

-Je m'excuse Ebisu-sama , mais Gaara commence à s'endormir , je vais donc devoir vous laisser , s'excusa la maman .

\- Je comprends , ne vous en faîtes pas je dois également y aller , ou Chiyo va finir par croire que j'ai été acheté son thé au pays du thé ..A bientôt Gaara-kun , Karura-san , les salua-t-il en s'éloignant .

L'enfant lui fit un petit signe de la main , et le mouvement du chariot le sorti de sa torpeur . Ils terminèrent rapidement leurs achats , passèrent à la caisse et sortirent du magasin . Ils marchaient dans les rues de Suna , le porteur du démon regardant partout , son village était comme un immense terrain de jeux , et il voulait tout voir . Il s'arrêta bientôt devant la vitrine d'une petite boutique , un objet l'intrigua , et il le fixa pendant de longues secondes . Karura s'apercevant que son fils ne bougeait plus se tourna pour voir ce qu' il en était , elle eut un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui le fascinait tant . Il tourna la tête si vite dans sa direction qu'elle eut juste le temps de tourner la sienne , faisant celle qui n'avait rien vu . Elle recommença à marcher , et il la suivit sans rien dire . La semaine passa , et à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion le dernier des Sabaku fixait intensément cet objet dans la vitrine , il faut dire que le magasin se situait dans une des rues principales de la ville , et était donc l'un des passages obligatoires . Nous étions dimanche , et la famille Sabaku rentrait d'un après-midi au parc , l'hiver n'existant pas vraiment à Suna , être dehors était agréable , même en janvier . Gaara marchait en tête en tenant la main à Kankuro et Temari , lorsqu'il reconnu le quartier où ils étaient , il accéléra le pas , il savait qu'ils allaient marcher devant la pharmacie , ensuite , ils verraient la librairie , et enfin , le magasin de jouets . Ses deux aînés n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander de ralentir qu'il s'était déjà stoppé . Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand , et une expression paniquée apparut sur son visage . Il scruta la vitrine de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas , de bas en haut , et même en diagonale ...rien ! Il dû reconnaître que ce qu'il cherchait n'était plus là ,tout y était les figurines de plomb, les poupées, les petites voitures , et les marionnettes ...tout , sauf ce que lui voulait !

-Tu cherches quelque chose Gaara ? , lui demanda Temari en le voyant ainsi .

Kankuro collé à la vitrine n'avait pas remarqué l'état de son frère .

-Non , Temari , ce n'est rien , assura-t-il tristement .

-Tu en es sûr ? , insista-t-elle incertaine de la véracité des paroles de son frère .

-Oui grande sœur , ne t'en fais pas , tout va bien , affirma-t-il en affichant un mince sourire .

L'aînée ne fut qu'à moitié convaincu par cette réponse , mais décida de ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin , elle ne voulait pas le contrarier . Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son autre frère qui fixait intensément les marionnettes dans la vitrine , et leva les yeux au ciel , elle ne pourrait pas compter sur lui sur ce coup-là .

Si Temari abandonna , leur père , pas plus convaincu par cette réponse que sa fille voulut poursuivre cette conversation . Cela pouvait faire sortir Shukaku de sa torpeur , mais il ne voulait pas voir son dernier né dans cet état , et il scellerait le démon si nécessaire . Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas , mais fut interrompu par sa femme qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui interdisant de dire quoi que ce soit . Rasa ne comprenait pas , pourquoi son épouse d'habitude si mère poule avec leurs enfants ne réagissait pas à la tristesse visible de Gaara , et pourquoi elle arborait un sourire espiègle ? En voyant cela , elle se rapprocha de lui, et lui chuchota à l'oreille les raisons de son comportement . La situation lui parut tout de suite plus claire , et pour abréger la souffrance de son deuxième fils , invita tout le monde à reprendre leur route pour rentrer chez eux , non sans avoir décollé Kankuro de la vitrine auparavant .

Le lendemain arriva bien vite , et il était l'heure du dîner , et la famille Sabaku au grand complet était là . Le matin , à l'école on lui avait souhaité son anniversaire , et il avait mangé un gâteau avec ses camarades .A cet instant , son oncle , venait d'apporter un gâteau de la cuisine , avec deux bougies allumées dessus . Sa mère filmait la scène sur son caméra et son père faisait attention à ce qu'aucun des trois ne se brûlent . Il souffla sur les bougies pour les éteindre , et une fois les bougies mortes , tout le monde applaudit .

-Tiens Gaara , joyeux anniversaire , lui souhaitèrent son frère et sa soeur en déposant un cadeau devant lui .

Le petit garçon fut surprit , il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quelque chose .Il prit le paquet entre ses mains ,et commença à déchirer le papier . Il se retrouva bientôt face à une boite rouge avec un ruban bleu , il retira le dessus , et n'en crut pas ses yeux . A l'intérieur se trouvait un ours en peluche , mais pas n'importe quel ours en peluche , celui qu'il avait souvent regardé dans la vitrine du magasin de jouets . Il le prit et lui fit un énorme câlin , ravi que la peluche soit à présent tout à lui .

-Bon anniversaire chéri , lui souhaita Karura , tenant toujours la caméra à la main . »

Depuis cette nuit-là Gaara ne dormit plus seul , et garda toujours près de lui , celui qui fut son premier vrai cadeau d'anniversaire . D'ailleurs , aujourd'hui encore , l'animal n'est jamais très loin du kazekage , de jour comme de nuit .


End file.
